The Angel Among the Trees
by JacqlaneMaeFrost
Summary: An ancient war against Angels and Demons has finally found our hiding spot of the one who can change this war. When an angel army camp's in southern Asia deep in the rain-forest, one grumpy Kanda Yuu, might find himself not minding the hot and humid weather when he stumbles into a creature named Allen Walker. A Yullen fic. Rating may go up. Hinted Lucky. (TykixLavi)
1. Prologue

An ancient war between angels and demons has been going on since the beginning of time. Many innocents that wished to stay out of the war had been lost on both sides. There were two main organizations that went at it the Black Order angels and the demons known as N.O.A.H.

The demons wished to see the mortals and angels dead and the angels wished to leave the fate of the world to the mortals as demanded of their ruler. Now the mortals don't know about the war but have the key to saving it. Along with them or soon to be with them was a hybrid creature. A mixture of the flourishing angels blood but also mixed with the toxin known as demons blood.

Both sides are very aware of this creature and seek out to find it. The prophecy states that, which ever side holds this creature and has received their undying love will win the war no matter how bleak it might look.

But since such a creature was almost impossible to create, it was considered a myth due to the fact that the two bloods mixed together would kill each other. Many demons believed in the myth and would take the cowering innocent angels that were not in the war and make them pregnant.

But the mothers would be pulverized from a column of fire from deep inside of them. The demons blood would kill the female angels and the baby inside, and they never realized that the baby had to be born out of love and not lust. Soon the demons gave up on their search for such a perfect creature and threw away such a notion.

However as fate would have it, a male demon and a female angel had met on the war front and had fallen madly in love. They knew this love was forbidden and would most likely kill them, but they believed in their love and that it would never die. Soon after, they found out she was pregnant and they fled, leaving their allies to like peacefully with their new starting family.

Soon they had a beautiful son named Allen Walker, but they couldn't stay with their newborn for long. They knew they were being hunted as traitors and feared for their babies safety. So they sent her with their mortal friend, Mana to be raised by, promising to be back as soon as they could to look after their little one.

But before his parents were able to see him again, they were found and their forbidden love was now out in the open. They were burned at the stake for their treachery.

Allen grew up much slower than any mortal and his guardian, Mana, had to hide him. They would always travel, never staying in one town too long, for fear of being found out. By the time ten mortal years had passed Allen had only aged to be two.

He was growing up quite beautiful with his father's snow white hair and his mother's deep mercury eyes. But Allen had his flaws like anyone else and had a mutated left arm, and two sets of wings growing on his back. His arm was covered in black that reached his sholder ending in a weird pattern, and it was cold like metal with black claw like nails. He had a set of white angel wings and a smaller set of black demon wings below those.

When his guardian died he was only eight in angel years but forty in mortal years. He had cried long and hard when Mana was gone and wondered why he would protect something as disgusting as him. Mana had regretted dying before telling Allen of his turn heritage.

He remembered one thing that Mana had told him before he died. That he was special and he had to hide and make sure that he didn't exist to others if ever anything should happen to him. So when his guardian died he had fled to the rain-forests in southern Asia hoping that no one would find him.

He had learned how to survive fast in the rain-forest. How to camouflage oneself to their surroundings, but it was hard trying to hide his bizarre features that stuck out in the colorful forest. He was now 90 in mortal years but only looked 18 to others. If anyone really did ever see him, but that never mattered, until now.

* * *

Jackie: So? How did you guys like it? Or did you hate it? Let me know in the reviews. I want to see how well I did before I continue on.

Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. All characters belong to Hoshino Katsura.

Love ya'all and see you soon. ;D


	2. Ch 1: Fates Meeting

So here is chapter one. Thanks for all the reviews so far. I will try to reply to you all asap. Also as a little warning, Allen will be a bit OOC for some of you I guess. But I personaly believe he is not OOC because they way he acts in this chapter and in the next few ones is how he acted when he was a kid before he met Mana in the Manga. Anyways enjoy. Expect the next chapter in a week or two.

* * *

Allen grew worried as he began to see others start setting up war camps deep in the forest. Some of them had gotten too close to his home and he had killed them. They stopped their trek going deeper into the forest and stayed unknowingly a few miles from his home.

Now Allen had been watching a certain warrior. He was a tall, muscular, man with long ebony hair and deep cobalt eyes. He wore a black uniform with red and gold trim and carried a beautiful but deadly sword at his hip.

He would divulge himself into those eyes if he could, but as far as he knew he was a parasite to his home and needed to be rid of.

He noticed he had a very enthusiastic red haired friend who would seem to maneuver just in time to save his life from his tall friend's sword. He had been watching him too closely and had lost his balance on the tree branch.

When he fell he had quickly scrambled to his feet as he heard footfalls come towards him. He had raised his small dagger just in time to barely stop the dark haired mans sword. They stared heatedly at each other until Allen made a move to leave. But the dark haired samurai was just as fast and stopped him.

As they clashed more and more he learned that this man was a very formidable opponent. But as he lost her dagger he braced himself for the blow that was sure to come. When she heard metal hit metal and no pain Allen peeked open his eyes and slowly looked up.

The red haired one who had been standing by had defended him. They were arguing at each other.

"Baka Usagi! Get the fuck out of my way." Kanda snarled at his supposed friend. His black silver tipped wings trembling around his frame with compressed rage.

"KANDA! STOP!" The red head screamed at Kanda while his red and orange wings flared out protectively. At the mention of his name and Lavi's serious tone, Kanda lowered his sword.

Sighing the red head lowered his wings a little. "Now if you will stop trying to kill him, we can find out why he is here." Turning the red head looked at the creature behind him to see a confused look upon his face.

At first he didn't understand what they were saying but soon he remembered the language and picked up the last bit. Quickly he got up and hopped back and landed on all fours and growled at them animalistic.

"Go away. My home. My forest." Allen spoke in broken English; his voice rough and horse from not being used in such a long time.

"What the fuck do you mean your forest? We can camp here if we please. Moyashi." Kanda growled at the young one.

"Yuu!~ Calm down."

"Don't call me that usagi!"

Ignoring Kanda and his death glare he looked at the creature before him. "Hey there, we don't mean any harm." At this he lowered his hammer to the ground holding his hands up and slowly walked towards the creature. "My names Lavi. Lavi Bookman. What's your name?" Lavi spoke as he reached one hand out slowly.

"Allen." Allen growled as he looked at the hand suspiciously, before crawling forward and slowly taking the hand, allowing Lavi to pull him up.

Lavi smiled at his little accomplishment while Kanda just ched in the background and mumbled something about 'stupid moyashi's'.

"So Allen, what are you doing all the way out here?"

"Mana, said forest safest place." Allen spoke in broken English. But it was better than before. Talking to this person helped him remember how to speak properly again after so long.

"Mana? Who's Mana? Why would he tell you to hide in the forest? Why are you hiding? "At the last question Allen grew frightened when he remembered Mana's words. _Don't let anyone know, they will kill you. Don't trust anyone. Keep walking forward no matter what. _Lavi and Kanda noticed this change and prepared themselves for the inevitable. Allen looked at them frightened and turned to flee into the woods when Kanda launched himself at Allen, knocking him over into the ground.

* * *

Jackie: DUN DUN DUN! Not really. I'm not good at cliffy's but I felt like it needed to stop here. Sorry for short chapters. I want to make them longer but for now I guess they will have to be short. Anyways did you like it? Hate it? Review's are always nice, and I love constructive criticism. Also this story is un-betad.


	3. Ch 2: Revelations

**_Hey I'm back. Sorry for the long update. I was busy with the holidays, my birthday, school and then I got lazy. But I have not given up on this story. Also this one is a bit longer than the others. I'm trying to make them longer and stay around 1,000 words or more per chapter. Enjoy._**

* * *

Chapter 2

As Kanda carried the now unconscious creature, he had now noticed how lightweight said creature was.

_Didn't the damn moyashi ever eat?_

As Kanda securitized said moyashi he noticed he was covered in dirty rags, which covered any possible wings he might have.

He wasn't going to call it an angel because he was unsure. Before he even really realized, they had made it back to their camp and people were starting to gather and stared at Kanda cradling a dirty creature in his arms.

He ched before promptly trudging to the nearest vacant tent and deposited the creature on it.

After him followed Lavi and a young girl with shoulder length dark green hair and violet eyes. Gasping she quickly said something about retrieving her brother and left as quickly as she had arrived.

Lavi stood post by the tents entrance while he observed the scene from a distance like a proper bookman should.

Kanda took the seat next to the bed and finally took the time to observe the creature.

He noticed it had long hair that reached past his waist and rivaled his own in length. The color seemed like it might be a blonde color but it was so dirty he couldn't really tell. Next he noticed was how thin and long his limbs were, even though he was still a little on the short side. What little he wore seemed like it was once meant for a smaller kid but now his shirt and pants were more like rags, but he had on a huge brown cape that covered his hole body and was in a but better shape than the rest of his body. He then noticed it's face was marred by a red scar that started as a pentacle above his eye and went down on his cheek made a thunder like move and ended at his cheek.

But before his eyes could explore anymore, Lenalee entered the tent with her brother in tow. Her brother, Komui Lee, was an eccentric crazy scientist but a great doctor. He had dark purple hair that curled out at the ends where it meet his shoulders. He wore a white beret and glasses that seemed to hide his dark purple eyes.

Komui glanced at the boy on the bed at least he thinks it's a boy. He can't really tell right now, but decides it's best to get him cleaned and check for any injuries.

Turing to Kanda, "Go fetch me a bucket of water, and few rags." He ordered before turning to Lavi behind him, "You go get me a pair of fresh clean clothes and some shoes that might fit him." Sending those two off he then turned to his beloved sister.

"Lenalee darling, can you fetch your dear brother some antiperspirant, and bandages?" Pleading in his puppy dogface.

"Sure thing brother." She stated as she left in search of the items much like Kanda and Lavi.

Once they had left the tent Komui turned around and gazed at the pitiful creature with sorrowful eyes. He had seen many people in states much less than his not last long and prayed that this one was strong and had the will to live.

Kanda had hurried about gathering the water and rags and brought them back within minutes. Komui thanked him and told him to go fetch Reever.

As both Lavi and Lenalee came back with their items, they were both told to wait outside. They saw Reever come back tailed closely by Kanda. But even he was stuck outside the tent.

All three were a bit worried and curious about what was going on inside, even though Kanda would never admit to it, they could really do nothing but wait.

Once Reever arrived both he and Komui began to carefully undress the boy, as they now had concluded was in fact male, were becoming more worried and bothered by the more skin they had uncovered.

They cut his clothes off of his thin frame, washed all the blood and grime off his body and out of his hair, and were only truly alarmed when they found the two sets of wings on his back.

Komui couldn't believe his eyes. He saw a set of white wings near his shoulder blades and then a smaller set of black wings set below those wings.

Deciding to ignore it for now and discuss it later, he treated his wounds, dressed him and laid him back on the cot.

"You can let them back in now." Komui stated to Reever.

Nodding he strode to the tent entrance and allowed the three teens in who all rushed in, well except Kanda, he 'walked' in.

Kanda came to a halt as he saw how much different the moyashi looked. He was dressed in loose grey sweatpants, an overly large black t-shirt and had some slippers on. But he then noticed how white his hair was; it was not blonde but white. Then he noticed his scar was not the only thing marring his features. His left hand was completely black and went up his arm and disappeared there.

Turning to Komui he asked something that was slightly not normal for him.

"What's wrong with him?" Komui was a little startled but nonetheless addressed all three of them with what he found.

"The boy seems to have sustained a few broken ribs that are a few days old, and has many scars, burns and he had broken several bones when he was younger that were not set correctly. He has a high fever and will need some monitoring. I honestly don't know how he survived this long." Sighing he pushed his glasses further up his nose and turned to look forlornly at the boy.

"There…There is something else you should see too." Carefully he ushered the other three to come to the boy's back and he slowly lifted the shirt up. At first fear took hold of them and all were ready to brandish their weapons but stopped dead in their tracks when they noticed a second pair of wings.

This confused them greatly. No creature alive was known to have both angel wings and demon wings, unless the prophecy was true.

Lenalee gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. "Brother, you don't think?" She couldn't finish.

"He's the creature from the prophecy. I'm right, aren't I?" Lavi spoke gravely as he knew the hardships the small creature would have to face.

"Yes. But right now he needs some help with his fever and I have some tasks to take care of." Then taking everyone but Kanda with him out the tent he called back to Kanda before he could answer or deny.

"Oh and Kanda your new mission is make sure he gets better." But before Kanda could get a word of protest in, Komui and the others had already left.

Scowling Kanda turned towards the moyashi and glared at him before settling down beside him and changing the already warm clothe on his forehead.

"What am I going to do with you moyashi?" Kanda stated to the sleeping boy.

* * *

_**So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? I know Kanda is a little OCC, but it's my story. Also to the anonymous reader who basically told me how I should write my story, you can stuff it. I am the writer, I don't mind requests, but DO NOT tell me how to write this. However to my other reviewers thank you. I wait patiently for your feedback on this chapter. :D**_


End file.
